Palący dotyk
by Blackisz
Summary: Nienawidził go tak mocno, że dopiero kiedy go utracił pojął ile tak naprawdę dla niego znaczył / kanon poszedł się walić / stare jak świat, wygrzebane z czeluści komputera


„**Palący dotyk"  
**

* * *

**Warning : Jeśli ktoś szuka idealnego odwzorowania kanonu to go tutaj nie znajdzie. Dania jest dość brutalny, a Norwegia zdecydowanie za łatwo się daje c;  
**

* * *

- Zgiń, zgiń, zgiń popaprańcu!

_Jak długo masz zamiar ode mnie uciekać?_

Mocno przycisnął mnie do ściany rozsuwając kolanem zaciśnięte uda. Zawyłem czując siarczyste uderzenie na policzku. Impulsy bólu rozlały się po całym moim organizmie wprawiając je w drgawki.

- Puść mnie do cholery!

_Wyszczekany szczeniak._

Zagryzłem wargi czując jego dłoń na swoim kroczu. Ścisnął je mocno przysysając się przy okazji do szyi. Czując jego gorące usta na ciele wygiąłem się w łuk z przerażeniem zdając sobie sprawę, że nogi zaczynają się pode mną uginać.

- Przestań, proszę cię!

_Zamknij się._

Wydałem prawie agonalny wrzask, kiedy bez żadnego przygotowania wszedł we mnie. Z mocno zaciśniętych powiek wypłynęły słone łzy, które sunąc po zaczerwienionych policzkach skapywały na zakurzoną podłogę korytarza. Krztusząc się nimi próbowałem złapać oddech cały czas przyciskany do zimnej ściany przez jego silne ramiona.

- N.. ngha… odej… dź błagam…!

_Twoje niedoczekanie. _

Ostro przyspieszył i złapał mnie za włosy pociągając kark do tyłu, tak żeby jeszcze bardziej docisnąć moje pośladki do swoich ud. Zdusiłem w sobie jęk bólu starając się opanować coraz częściej ogarniające mnie torsje. To by było za bardzo upokarzające, gdybym teraz zwymiotował.

- Daj… mi umrzeć…

_Ha? To by było zbyt proste._

Poczułem jak coś ciepłego wypełnia mnie od środka i wydałem z siebie ciche westchnienie ulgi. Upadłem bezwładnie na ciemnozielony dywan, kiedy ponownie uderzył mnie z całej siły w twarz. Patrzyłem się martwym wzrokiem jak odchodzi wesoło pogwizdując i zapinając rozporek spodni.

- A więc tak mnie kochasz, co?

_Nie bądź śmieszny, miłość nie istnieje. _

* * *

Otworzyłem szeroko oczy wciągając ze świstem powietrze. Moje gałki zrobiły pełen obrót w oczodołach, a ręka podniesiona wysoko do góry opadła bezwładnie na pachnąca pościel. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę czując jak powoli rozszalałe serce uspokaja mi się w piersi.

- Oh – szepnąłem.

Dreszcz przeszył moje ciało. Zęby zagryzły popękane wargi.

- Oh – powtórzyłem czując coś mokrego na policzkach.

Głośny szloch wydarł się z mojego zaciśniętego gardła, a palce mimowolnie zaczęły szarpać włosy. Agonia, która rozszarpywała moją duszę w końcu znalazła ujście tworząc tym samym kakofonię zgrzytliwym dźwięków. Urywane krzyki obudziły śpiącego obok Danię. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej przeczesując potargane kosmyki i ziewnął przeciągle wyciągając ramiona ku górze.

Zerknął na mnie spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- No proszę, proszę, kogo my tu mamy?

Złapał mnie mocno za nadgarstki tym samym odciągając ręce od zapłakanej twarzy. Z lubością obserwował mokre, zaczerwienione oczy i fioletowe smugi na szyi zrobione od jego paznokci. Zachłysnąłem się powietrzem i spuściłem głowę w dół.

- Nie odwracaj wzroku.

Jego ciche warknięcie wywołało u mnie falę nieopanowanych dreszczy. Dygocząc na całym ciele pochyliłem się nisko i oparłem czoło o jego klatkę piersiową. Z bladych ust udało mi się wydobyć tylko ciche :

- Odpierdol się wariacie.

Soren zaśmiał się perfidnie i łapiąc mnie za kark zniżył do wysokości swojego pobudzonego penisa,

- Ssij szmato.

Nie czekając na moją reakcję zsunął z bioder bieliznę i nadział swoją męskość na moje wargi. Zakrztusiłem się i szarpałem próbując wyrwać. Na próżno. Jego siła dwukrotnie przewyższała moją poza tym trzymał mnie mocno za szyję.

_Nie pozostało mi nic innego jak to przeczekać.  
_

* * *

_Hej, mam pomysł! Poudawajmy, że się kochamy. To naprawdę doskonała zabawa. Ah, ale, po co ja ci to mówię! Pewnie jesteś w niej mistrzem.  
_

* * *

- Oh, tutaj jesteś Norwegio!

Odwróciłem łepetynę w kierunku, z którego dobiegał głos i uśmiechnąłem się lekko widząc nadbiegającego Islandię.

- Szukałeś mnie? – spytałem, kiedy zatrzymał się przede mną zziajany, jednak bardzo z czegoś zadowolony.

- A żebyś wiedział! – nadął policzki i klapnął na pokrytą szronem trawę – Musze ci coś powiedzieć. Coś bardzo, bardzo ważnego! – jego fiołkowe tęczówki wesoło zamigotały.

- Ooo? – mruknąłem mierzwiąc jego niemal białe włosy – No to, co to takiego?

Odtrącił moją rękę i burknął obrażony :

- Nie traktuj mnie jak dziecka! Jestem już dorosły!

Zaśmiałem się i odparłem :

- Przepraszam, przepraszam.

Spojrzał na mnie spode łba jednak po chwili zaczął trajkotać bez ładu i składu energicznie przy tym gestykulując. Nawet nie starałem się słuchać tego radosnego bełkotu. Kompletnie się wyłączyłem, co jakiś czas wtrącając monosylaby takie jak : „aha", „oł", „nie" i „jak tak można!". Moje myśli wirowały wokół jedne osoby, która spędzała mi sen z powiek i sprawiała, że ciało opanowywały zimne dreszcze.

_Danio do cholery…_

No, więc wtedy stwierdziłem, że to może być naprawdę duże osiągnięcie! Fajnie, co nie? – zakończył bardzo z siebie zadowolony.

- Tak masz rację – grzecznie przytaknąłem.

W sumie to trochę mi głupio, że nawet nie wiedziałem, o czym on do mnie mówił, ale z drugiej strony jakoś mnie to w tej chwili kompletnie nie interesowało. Mam tylko nadzieje, że nie jest na tyle spostrzegawczy żeby się tego domyślić.

- Jak ja się cieszę, że cię mam Norwegio! – zachichotał i mocno przytulił się do mojego ramienia.

Syknąłem krzywiąc się lekko czując jego siłę. Islandia popatrzył na mnie zdziwionym wzrokiem, a potem szybko podciągnął rękaw mojego ciemnoszarego płaszcza. Nawet nie starałem się wyrwać, kiedy z rozdziawionymi ustami wpatrywał się w moją blada skórę pokrytą ciemnofioletowymi siniakami. A niech wie. Już w sumie wszystko mi jedno.

- J-jak to? – wykrztusił po chwili milczenia – Czy… czy to on ci to zrobił?

Zerknąłem na jego przerażoną twarz i westchnąłem znużony :

- To nie twoja sprawa.

- Ale to przecież…!

- Najlepiej w ogóle się w to nie wtrącaj – przerwałem mu w połowie zdania - Tak będzie najlepiej – dokończyłem urywanym szeptem próbując powstrzymać drżenie warg.

- Braciszku…

Poczułem jego małą, ale ciepła dłoń na swoim zmarzniętym policzku, a po chwili drobne ciałko przykleiło się do moich pleców. Zagryzłem zęby i spojrzałem na ciemnoniebieskie niebo zasnute ciężkimi, burzowymi chmurami.

_Będzie padać.  
_

* * *

Deszcz bębnił w szyby okien zlewając krajobraz w jednolitą szara masę. Siedziałem przy drewnianym stole trzymając w dłoniach kubek parującej, zielonej herbaty. Mimo tego, że miałem na sobie za duży o kilka rozmiarów biały sweter i grube spodnie nadal było mi cholernie zimno. Skostniałymi palcami bębniłem o ściankę naczynia próbując przynajmniej ogrzać swoje pesymistyczne myśli.

Zdenerwowany odkryłem, że co chwila spoglądam na zegarek wiszący na niebieskiej ścianie kuchni, co wcale nie pomogło mi się opanować. Spóźnia się…

- No i dobrze – mruknąłem upijając łyk gorącego płynu.

Jednak z drugiej strony… coś kuło mnie nieznośnie w duchu. To rzadkość, żeby on nie przychodził na czas. I do tego ta pogoda… a zresztą! Czemu do cholery zaczynam się martwić? Przecież on... on… dla niego … jestem tylko… szmatą. Nikim więcej. Ha, jakie to okrutnie prawdziwe.

Potrząsnąłem głową starając się nie rozpłakać. Ostatnio coraz częściej mi się to zdarzało, czym pewnie sprawiałem mu ogromną radość. Kochał zadawać mi ból. Słowami i czynami. Patrzyć się jak cierpię. Jak bardzo jestem wobec niego bezsilny. Niczym niewolnik i pan. Zwierzę i łowca.

- Chłodno – mruknąłem przecierając twarz złączonymi dłońmi – Może powinienem się położyć?

Uśmiechnąłem się błogo na samą myśl o ciepłym kocyku i miękkiej poduszce. Niewiele myśląc dopiłem resztkę napoju i poszedłem powolnym krokiem w kierunku naszego wspólnego pokoju. Skrzywiłem się na samą myśl o tym jak wiele upokorzeń i bólu doznałem w tym pomieszczeniu.

- Mmhm – westchnąłem kładąc się na łóżko i owijając szczelnie kołdrą – Pachnie nim – szepnąłem drżącym głosem marszcząc brwi.

_Naprawdę nie jestem w stanie od ciebie uciec, Danio.  
_

* * *

- Norwegio…

Cichy głos pieścił moje uszy sprawiając, że cały organizm pokrył się gęsią skórką. Doskonale znałem tę barwę głosu, przez co bałem się otworzyć oczy mimo tego, że już od kilku dobrych minut nie spałem. Czułem na sobie umięśnione ciało, Sorena, które było tak niesamowicie ciepłe, że spokojnie mogłoby mi zastąpić kaloryfer.

- Norwegio – powtórzył moje imię tym samym spokojnym niemal czułym tonem głosu, przez co omal się nie zakrztusiłem.

Co to ma być? Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby się tak do mnie zwracał. Co mu odbiło? To jakiś żart czy co? Chce mnie obudzić, żeby potem pieprzyć aż do nieprzytomności? Tak jak zawsze? O nie, nie ma mowy nie dam się tym razem.

Zacisnąłem mocno powieki, kiedy jego wargi przesunęły się po linii mojej szczęki, aż do ucha. Ugryzł jego płatek delikatnie skubiąc skórę. Dłońmi błądził po moich plecach mocno przytulając mnie do swojego nagrzanego torsu. Czułem przez gruby materiał swetra, że nie ma na sobie nic innego oprócz spodni. A wiec jednak chce mnie znowu zgwałcić.

Jednak coś w jego zachowaniu mi nie pasowało. Gdyby rzeczywiście pragnął to zrobić to już dawno dałby się ponieść chwili. Poza tym nie okazywałby mi tyle czułości. Co ja gadam! On nigdy nie wykonał w moim kierunku nawet przyjacielskiego gestu nie wspominając już o pieszczotach. Więc co mu się stało?

Jego subtelny dotyk był niemal nie do zniesienia. Moje ciało nigdy nie doświadczyło czegoś takiego, więc nic dziwnego, że reagowało ze zdwojoną siłą. Zanim się spostrzegłem moje palce mocno zacisnęły się na jego barkach, aż gardła wydobył się cichy jęk zadowolenia.

Czując jak palą mnie policzki otworzyłem oczy i ujrzałem twarz Dani tak, blisko, że mogłem policzyć praktycznie wszystkie piegi na jego nosie. Jednak nie to zszokowało mnie najbardziej. Jego turkusowe oczy patrzyły się na mnie z taką miłością, że aż rozdziawiłem usta ze zdziwienia. Czy to ten sam człowiek, którego znałem?

- Co ci się stało? – wydukałem po chwili milczenia – Co ty w ogóle wyrabiasz?

Jednak zamiast odpowiedzieć jego wargi naparły na moje. Po raz pierwszy, od kiedy się spotkaliśmy Soren mnie pocałował. Reakcja była natychmiastowa. Moje drżące ramiona mocno objęły go za szyję, a z ust wyrwał się urywany jęk tęsknoty.

Oderwał się ode mnie i z lekkim uśmiechem pogłaskał mój siny policzek kciukiem, jakby przepraszając za to, co mnie spotkało. Przełknąłem ślinę i mimowolnie przesunąłem palcami po jego nagich plecach.

Mokro…?

Przerażony podniosłem dłoń na wysokość oczu i dostrzegłem na nich ślady krwi. Krople spływały powoli ze skóry barwiąc ją na intensywny odcień karmazynu. W nozdrza uderzył mnie intensywny słodko - metaliczny zapach, przez co zakręciło mi się w głowie.

- Danio… co ci…? – udało mi się wydyszeć czując jak trącę czucie we wszystkich kończynach.

Ujął moją twarz w obie dłonie i pocałował bliznę tuż pod prawą powieką. Przesunął wargi ku górze muskając nimi moje czoło, by potem zniknąć nimi w pasmach popielatych włosów. Zadrżałem czując jego gorący oddech, który owionął moje skronie.

_O co tu do cholery chodzi?_

- Przepraszam.

Wciągnąłem głośno powietrze słysząc to wyznanie, które wydobyło się z jego krtani. Kompletnie skołowany próbowałem coś powiedzieć jednak przyłożył mi palec do ust i ponownie szepnął :

- Szwecja lepiej się tobą zaopiekuje.

Nim zdążyłem zamrugać oczami rozpłynął się niczym jakiś duch. Leżałem tak w rozkopanej pościeli trzymając w górze jedną z rąk, która jeszcze przed chwilą dotykałem jego szyi.

- Danio…? – spytałem cichutko – Danio…!?

Zerwałem się do pozycji siedzącej rozglądając bacznie po pomieszczeniu jakby w nadziei, że zaraz wyskoczy z szafy i powie, że to wszystko to jego kolejny kiepski żart. Zakrwawionymi palcami ściskałem mocno fałdy, białego swetra jakby próbując uspokoić rozszalałe serce, które niemal w szaleńczym rytmie obijało się boleśnie o żebra. To sen. To wszystko to tylko jeden, wielki koszmar

- Soren…

Drżącą dłonią zakryłem twarz i wydałem z siebie niemal zwierzęcy wrzask, który od dłuższego czasu rozsadzał mnie od środka :

- Danio ty pierdolony idioto…!

…_potrzebuję cię, wracaj.  
_

* * *

_17 maja 1814 roku – uchwalenie przez Norwegię konstytucji, która była próbą odzyskania przez kraj całkowitej suwerenności, jednak skończyło się na unii personalnej ze Szwecją. _


End file.
